


Loosing a friend, Gaining a lover.

by Deadloveheart



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloveheart/pseuds/Deadloveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom struggles with losing Annie. He is scared of loosing Hal. Does he love him as a friend or does he want something more? (SLASH! Don't like then don't read it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loosing a friend, Gaining a lover.

The only sounds in the room were the harsh, metallic creaking of the beds springs and the labored breathing of the young werewolf tangled in his bed sheets. His sweat slick body tossing and turning in fitful sleep. Tom dreamed of the explosion, loosing Annie and baby Eve and of Hal never gaining control over the blood lust that ruled him. With a gasp he jolted from sleep, wiped his sweaty brow and flopped back onto the mattress, sleep had totally lost it's appeal for Tom tonight. 

With a sigh he threw back the warm, damp sweaty sheets and padded out of his bed in just a pair of boxers. He shuddered as his bare feet made contact with the cold floor. He decided to shower, make an early breakfast then go and sit with Hal, Tom would rather be shouted and sworn at than go back to sleep, because when sleep came the nightmares always followed. Tom missed Annie, he missed her sunny optimistic attitude and her wrathful temper when something went wrong. He missed baby Eve, it wasn't fair, she may have been the savior but she was still just a baby. 

The harsh light of the bathroom caused Toms eyes to blur. He squinted as he slipped his boxers off in one quick move. He studied his reflection in the mirror and wondered how it worked for vampires, having no reflection must make grooming hard. As it was so early and the steam from the shower was causing Toms balls to sag, he figured what the hell and started stroking along his body, his hands rubbing along his smooth chest, across the hardening nubs of his nipples and down below his waist. Tom got into the shower and started rubbing the sweet, spicy smelling shower gel into his skin. A gasp escaping his lips as his hand ran over his lightly haired crotch and hairless balls. The gasp turned to a full moan when he gave his warm, wet, soapy balls a gentle tug. Blood rushing to his good sized cock. The warm water was making Toms skin supple and sensitive, seeing as it was still so early Tom was going to make this one last. He teasingly ran his hand up his throbbing length, running his index finger over his sensitive, pink head, smearing a drop of precum. He brought the finger to his lips and licked up the drop of salty fluid. His dick was growing impatient, throbbing hungrily between his legs. Begging for attention. Quickening his pace his hand became a blur, his other hand pressed against the tiles of the shower wall for support. Toms accent blending his moans together into one. Tom studied his reflection in the mirror while he was wanking, his body and hair wet in the shower, his hand a blur of motion. Tom knew he wasn't going to last much longer, he took his other hand from the wall and started to fondle his balls, he thought of Hal. Every mussel in his body tightened, his moth opened wide in a silent cry, his face flushed bright red. Spurt after spurt of thick white cum shot, coating his hands, drops of the hot fluid landing on the shower wall, running down in white trails. 

After he got dressed Tom went downstairs and made himself some breakfast, Alex was out doing whatever it is ghosts do at six in the morning. Tom was finding it hard to be around her, not because he doesn't like her, but because she reminded him of Annie. Tom hasn't been able to touch tea since loosing her and he always has hated coffee. Mcnair used to drink tones of the stuff but Tom never could grow to like it. Tom took his breakfast into the living room, and with nothing better to do turned the TV on to watch the early news. Nothing changes, thought Tom, sometimes vampires, werewolves and ghosts aren't the real monsters. People are pretty evil too. Tom kept the volume down low, so it didn't wake Hal. Hal was still tied to the chair, sometimes he screamed, sometimes he begged and other times he threatened to bite, stab and do a whole lot of unpleasant things. Not that it mattered, Tom never understood a word he said anyway. Now however Hal was sound asleep, his head tilted forward, his arms still tied in place. He looked peaceful. He didn't look like a vampire who killed thousands, he looked to Toms eyes, almost angelic. 

Since loosing Annie, Tom had grown to REALLY noticing Hal. All the nice things he had done for him, even all the not so nice stuff. He had even started wanking over him, it was driving him crazy. Tom had never wanted to court a man before, but he has become obsessed with Hal, he wants nothing more than to press a kiss to Hal's soft, tender, pink lips. Tom didn't understand why Hal is so afraid of physical touch, It might be just what he needs, to feel close to someone, to feel LOVED. Someone needs to give him a reason to live thought Tom. Without thinking, Almost in a dream like state, Tom walked over to the chair and knelt in front of Hal, Taking in his sleeping features. Taking a deep breath Tom leans forward and plants a ghost of a kiss on Hals lips, there was no real pressure but where their skin connected, it sent fireworks through Toms body. Hal was still sleeping. Gaining courage Tom leaned forward and once again planted a kiss to Hals lips, this time applying more pressure. It felt incredible. When he pulled away however his brown eyes were level with Hal's open green ones. Hal was watching him with a half curious, half amused expression. 

"Well Thomas" The vampire drawled, eyes locked into Toms eyes, "This is would be a surprise....if i hadn't had heard you in your bedroom" said Hal. A mocking smirk fixed upon his face, "I heard you Tom, Giving yourself pleasure, night after night, panting....you even called my name once, didn't you Tom?" 

"I don' Know wha' your talkin' abou'" Muttered Tom, a pink flush rising across his cheeks and down his neck. 

"I know you like me Tom. Many a person has fallen for my charms before...never a dog, but it had to happen sooner or later."

"I'm not a dog, I'm a werewolf." Said Tom, sick of having to repeat the sentence day after day.

"Why don't you show me how much you like me Tom? I know you do, besides Tom, do you really want to be a virgin at twenty one?" 

"I wan' it to be special." Tom muttered, almost feeling foolish.

"But Tom, your never going to impress anyone without experience. Just one kiss? Please Tom?" Hals eyes became impossibly wide and tempting, his tongue flicking out to dampen his lips, making them glitter in the dim light. Tom groaned, but gave in leaning in to plant a kiss to Hals lips. It was so different than before with Hal kissing back, the sensations it brought tom were intoxicating. Hals tongue prodded against Toms lips and Tom let it into his mouth, moaning as it explored, he offered Hal his own. His moaning growing louder as pleasure washed over him. Hal pulled away and Tom whined, he looked at Hal fearfully, afraid he had done something wrong.

"I like you Tom" Hal said, almost sounding like his old self. "Please tom i need...... I.... I need to..." Hal indicated with his chin towards the erection that was blooming against the material of his trousers, stretching the fabric. Now he looked Hals wrists were straining against their restraints and Hal's hips were bucking, desperate for any kind of friction. Tom licked his lips, this is what he wanted for so long, to want Hal wanting...Needing him. He had to be with someone eventually, Tom decided. He already lost Alison, he wasn't going to loose Hal. 

Planting a firm kiss to Hals lips that caused the vampire to moan, Tom knelt in between Hal's legs and undid his jeans and after some effort removed Hals boxers. Now with Hals beautiful cock exposed Tom didn't know what to do, he had never given a blowjob before and had never received one. He could give Hal a handjob but he wanted to show him how much he cared for him. It couldn't be that hard, could it? Slowly Tom leaned forward, using Hals legs for support. He held Hals cock at its base and gently licked up it. It tasted slightly of salt. He slowly took Hals head into his mouth. The action alone caused a loud, deep moan to come from Hal. Tom started to go lower onto Hals throbbing length until he got about half way down. By that point Hal was a moaning mess, sweat running down his brow. He is beautiful, thought Tom, his green eyes rolled back in pleasure but still watching Tom, His toned body sheened with sweat, the muscles clenched under the skin. A light dusting of dark brown hair on his crotch and surprisingly hairy balls. These balls were heavy in Toms hand, but from the noises Hal was making Hal was loving every second. Tom thought he could tell Hal was about to cum, his balls started to tighten and his cock started to throb a bit more. Hal couldn't tell him though, he was beyond speech, moan after moan ripping from his pretty mouth. A second later Hal shot into Toms mouth, Tom tried not to gag at the overpoweringly salty taste. He kept going though, licking Hals head, guiding him through. He pulled off and swallowed feeling pleased with himself, his first blowjob and he hadn't accidentally bitten him. Hal was gasping his face flushed, Tom pressed a loving kiss to Hals lips.

A WEEK LATER:  
Hal was released from his bindings yesterday, he put his new freedom to effect by cleaning the freezer and polishing some spoons. Tom and Hal kiss as often as possible when Alex isn't near and they know they wont be discovered. Tom still has nightmares though and one night after a particularly bad one he knocks on Hals door. Hal answered his door shirtless, his green eyes hungrily drinking in the werewolf standing outside in just his boxers, Hal licked his lips and held the door open for him. Tom walked past him and got into the bed, his arms tightening around Hals lean frame. For the first time, in a long time Tom fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, feeling safe in Hals arms. Hal pressed a kiss into Toms head. "I love you Tom" He whispered to him, "Thank you for saving me."


End file.
